Pure Gold
by Hippo and Friends
Summary: Marle has a birthday she'll never forget. But when Crono fails to show up, she questions his feelings for her. Rated T. A stand-alone. Writer: Hippo


Pure Gold By Hippo  
  
Marle awoke on what seemed to be an ordinary summer's day. Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was already high noon, causing her to spring up from her bed. She had never slept this late before, and that realization caused her to sweat so that her pink pajamas were sticking to her. She bathed and dressed as quickly as possible, then headed downstairs like she had done so many times before.  
  
As she turned the corner into the dining room, Marle came to a sudden stop when she noticed the banner hanging from the ceiling:  
  
HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY, MARLE  
  
Marle jumped in surprise. She couldn't believe she had forgotten her own birthday. After what she had been through, it was understandable.  
  
The whole day was filled with excitement. They exchanged gifts right after she arrived, unfortunately doing nothing to encourage her patience. Frog had given her a dartboard, which immediately interrupted the party and turned it into a series of games, most of which Robo won easily. Lucca gave her a chemistry set, which Marle of course did not know how to use, so she also gave the promise of showing her how. Robo gave her a picture of the whole gang he had drawn some time ago, which Marle quickly hung on the wall. Finally, the princess received Ayla's gift: a fur bikini much like the one she wore all the time. Ayla and Lucca begged Marle to try it on, and, after some reluctance, she went to her room, only to emerge shortly thereafter wearing her new outfit.  
  
"We sisters now!" declared Ayla as she stood beside Marle. "Robo, you draw?"  
  
"I would, but I think Miss Marle needs to change back before her father learns of this," he replied.  
  
With a nod, Marle went back upstairs and returned in her usual white attire.  
  
Then the dinner came. The King had offered a bounty for anyone who killed a wild boar two days ago, for reasons left mysterious to the princess. Until now, when it became the centerpiece of the table, along with fruits grown by some of the finest gardeners in the kingdom. Everyone ate heartily. Marle was surprised to see how Ayla learned to eat so modestly, since she ate like a pig when she first encountered her. Robo, of course, couldn't eat, but his simple presence at the table reminded everyone that he enjoyed their company just the same.  
  
But as the sun began to set, Marle felt something was missing, and she quickly realized what it was.  
  
Where was Crono? As she listened to the clock tick, Marle looked into the hallway, waiting for him to show up. Even as her birthday cake was brought to the table, she wondered where he could be. It certainly wasn't like him to forget anything.  
  
Finally, it was time for the party to end. Lucca had to work on some of her inventions, and Ayla knew MAyla was beginning to worry for her. Frog needed to return to his own time, as did Robo. As the last guest left, Marle let her head sink in disappointment. She had tried to hide it at the party to avoid spoiling the mood, but now that it was over, she placed he hands in her head , keeping in mind what was missing from the day.  
  
Crono didn't show up.  
  
*****  
  
That night, Marle lay sadly in bed. Even though she slept until noon that day, the party had tired her out so fast she decided to go to bed at eleven. She realized she was older now, and that she needed to awake at an appropriate time now. A warm summer wind blew into the room, which felt pleasant on her skin. She had taken another step toward adulthood by deciding to leave her pink pajamas on the hook and sleep in the nude.  
  
She glanced over at the clock and noticed that it was a quarter to midnight. It was time for her to admit that the day was over. Crono had forgotten. Or was it something worse? Perhaps he didn't see her the ways he thought he did. True, he was quiet, but he always seemed to like her. At the very least, he seemed like a friend. She remembered his death, and how upset she had been. But now, she realized sadly, it didn't mean anything. Suddenly, she wanted to cry.  
  
Before she could do so, however, there was a knock on her bedroom door.  
  
"Who is it?" she called, trying to hide her sadness.  
  
In response, the door opened gently. The light from the hallway was blinding, and forced Marle to squint, but not enough to conceal the fact from her that there was a familiar boy with red, spiky hair.  
  
"Crono!" she cried in surprise.  
  
"Can I come in for a second?" he asked politely.  
  
"Ummm, okay," replied Marle, making sure the blanket was covering her. "Where have you been?" she asked. She tried to hide the fact she was rather cross, though it was obvious to Crono.  
  
"It took me forever to find it. I can't even remember how far I had to go to get it, said Crono.  
  
"Find what?" asked puzzled Marle.  
  
"I got something for you," he announced with a smile. "Can I give it to you?"  
  
"Sure," said Marle. It sounded to Crono as if she almost struggled to say it.  
  
Cautiously, Crono moved over to where Marle was and pulled up a chair next to her. The perplexed girl watched him curiously as he pulled a small cubical object out of his pocket. Suddenly, she didn't feel as disappointed as she had during the party.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Open it, silly!" playfully ordered Crono.  
  
Marle giggled slightly. Of course he still liked her. She took the box and slowly opened the lid. All at once, she gasped in joy and her eyes widened. Inside was a perfectly shaped ring. It was pure gold.  
  
"Crono, I-I," she began to stammer as her eyes became moist. "I thought you.........forgot." She almost wanted to scold her self for saying that.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized.  
  
"Don't be," she replied. "It was worth it.  
  
"Marle, I could never forget. You've been my best friend throughout this strange experience. You brightened everything up when it was darkest, and I don't think I'd be here today without you."  
  
Suddenly, he took the ring and balanced himself on one knee. Marle's heart began to accelerate, when she realized what was about to happen.  
  
"Marry me," he whispered.  
  
"Crono, yes!" she squealed. She knew the whole castle probably heard that, but neither of them cared. The tears she had managed to hold back twice before finally succeeded, streaming like a gentle waterfall down her cheeks.  
  
"I can't believe it! It was pure gold," she sobbed quietly. "Heck, your heart is pure gold, too."  
  
Crono nodded gently as he continued to gently stroke her hair with one hand and the skin of her bare back with another.  
  
"We're going to have such a wonderful life together," whispered Crono as he stood on his feet and headed for the door.  
  
"Wait," Marle called. "Crono, if you want, there's room in this bed for two."  
  
Now Crono's heart began to beat faster. "Marle," he responded, "aren't you tired?"  
  
"I am," she replied, "but I don't want to be apart from you. We'll just cuddle, if that's what you'd like."  
  
"I'd like that," said Crono, causing Marle to giggle.  
  
With that, Crono shut the door and returned to where Crono was. Before she knew it, Crono had stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with her. "I was only going to shut the door anyway," he added.  
  
Marle giggled slightly. "I can't believe this is happening," she whispered happily.  
  
"Neither can I," replied Crono.  
  
"Crono, I love you so much. I'm so sad this moment has to end," Marle lamented.  
  
"We'll have more in the morning," he assured with a wink.  
  
Marle giggled. "Marle, you're so funny!" she observed as she pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"Good-night, Marle," said Crono lovingly.  
  
"Good-night, Crono," said Marle, in the same manner and with a big smile on her face.  
  
And as she placed her hand on his shoulder, their lips met one last time for the night. 


End file.
